happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 15
Flippy and Russel face off against each other? Be my guest. Double Trouble In Port Starring Flippy & Russell Featuring: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Flaky With Appearance by: Sniffles & Petunia and Generic Tree Friends. At the ship port, Flippy is cleaning off a boat. Russell comes in on his pirate ship and docks it. Toothy offers to clean Russell's ship. Russell gets off his ship and heads to the snack bar. At the snack bar Cuddles serves Russell his favorite, fish sticks. Giggles and Flaky seem impressed. Meanwhile outside, Flippy is almost done cleaning the boat when Petunia sets sail out to see and her boat gives out a loud honk. This makes Flippy flip out and become Fliqpy as the boat horn sounded like one on an enemy boat when he fought in the war. He kills Toothy with the hose he was using. A couple of Generic Tree Friends laugh at Fliqpy. This angers Fliqpy so much he kills them with a boat motor shredding them to nothing but bone. Russell walks out and notices what Fliqpy is doing. All the dead bodies and blood get Russell insane and decides to teach Fliqpy a lesson. Russell's insane manner scares Flaky, who thinks Russell will kill her but Russell urges Flaky and the others into a stock room to hide so he can face off Fliqpy. Russell slashes the counter with his hook and runs out to the port. There the showdown gets underway between an Army Bear Flipped Out and a Sea Otter Pirate with a disorder that makes him insane sometimes. Fliqpy turns around and sees the insane pirate waiting for him. Russell uses his hook to hit Fliqpy in the stomach. Fliqpy gets a bucket and hits Russell in the peg leg causing Russell to fall on his tail bending it. Russell screams in pain but he gets back up and pulls out a sword. Fliqpy grabs his machete and the two of them do some sword play. From boat to boat, Fliqpy and Russell hit their blades. Russell scratches Fliqpy's arm with his hook. Fliqpy gets ready to kill Russell, but Russell tackles Fliqpy and throws punches. Russell gets up and throws Fliqpy into the water, where he snaps out of it and reverts back to Flippy. Russell snaps out of his insanity due to exhaustion. As Flippy gets back on the dock. He is shocked to see what damage he had done. Russell urges Flippy to clean it up. Russell also asks Flippy to clean his ship where Toothy left off. Flippy goes and does so. Russell's bent tail starts hurting him, so heads to the hospital across the street from the tropic port. Doctor Sniffles examines Russell's bent tail and perscribes him some pain killers. Doctor Sniffles puts a splint on Russell's tail to straighten it and hold it in place as it heals. Later as Russell gets ready to head back out to sea on his clean ship, Flippy boards the ship as way of forgiving Russell for the mess they got into. Russell accepts the apology. Flippy asks Russell to take him home. Russell sails off to take Flippy home, ending the episode. Moral: "Spinach is right for sailors!" Deaths: Toothy dies when Fliqpy chokes him with the hose Toothy was using to clean Russell's ship. A few generic tree friends are shredded by a boat motor Fliqpy is using. Injuries: Russell bends his tail when Fliqpy threw a bucket in his peg legs. Fliqpy is battered and bruised when Russell pins him to the ground. Destruction: Russell scratches the counter of the snack bar with his hook. Comment on this. Category:Blog posts